Gaming Mayhem
by Babylon1914
Summary: We all by the video "Clint Eastwood" that 2D is a fan of Resident Evil. But what happens when 2D is playing Resident Evil 5 and needs help but Murdoc is the only one there? Will Murdoc help 2D or will he just ignore him?


**2D POV**

I barely heard the door open and closed. I had the volume was up because I woke up with nobody awake or here. And it was a good idea to play the new game Noodle bought me for my birthday. Resident Evil 5. I stood up for almost two days straight untill late at night that Russel woke up and I guess to get a snack but saw me instead and dragged me upstairs to my room and put me to sleep. I tried to escape many of times but to find Russel at the door, waiting for me to escape. I finally gave up and went to sleep. But only to wake up and play agian.

"Faceache get off the damn TV now! It's making you dumber which is impossible because you are already dumb enough." Murdoc said with annoyance.

"But I can't 'et past this level." I said, concentrating on the screen before me and agian dying making me mad. I hated seeing the screen with the letters saying "You Are Dead" with blood dripping down from the words. Murdoc came in with a beer in his hands and sat down beside me.

"Well then put it on the easiest difficulty than dullard. Not that hard." Murdoc grabbed my controller away from me. I grabbed it back which gave him a surprise look. I tensed, waiting for a smack on the head or a punch on the arm but nothing came.

"I already beat 'matuer and 'ormal though." I looked at him before pressing "yes" to continue. Murdoc watched me for hours trying to beat the same level. It's the level before you face Wesker and you are trying to reach him before he sets loose the plane with the virus in it. With the fire coming out and facing those ant thingies and majins with stun rods. I was thinking of ideas to past the level untill I thought of something. What if Murdoc helped me? I shook my head. That was impossible. He hates me enough and asking him to help would end up me being beaten but it's worth... a try.

"Ey Murdoc, yew should join my 'ame." Murdoc looked sharply at me.

"Why in satan would I do that? It would make me dumb and I don't want to be anywhere like you." And Murdoc started getting up, probably heading to his room doing god knows what.

"Please." I let go of the controller and grasp my hands together, pleading.

Murdoc looked down at me, squinting his eyes at me like I was joking. But he blinked and continued his way towards the stairs.

"If yew 'eave, I'll keep askin for 'elp.

Murdoc stopped and looked back at me. He looked angry and walked towards me, giving the death glare.

"And all I got to do is beat ya and then you would stop askin." He lifted his hand up, threatening to punch me in the face.

I let go of my hands and laid myself back on to the couch, looking sad. Why does he always threaten me? I mean, I could just up and leave the band but he might find me and kill me or take me back agiasnt my will. And anyway, I couldn't leave Noodle anyway. I would take her with me and we could get a place or go to my mom and dad's place untill I got enough money to take us somwhere else and besides, leaving Noodle here with Murdoc... I didn't want to think of the possibilities. Sometimes Murdoc coming home drunk could mean you would be beaten or yelled by a question. I know Russel wouldn't let anything happen to Noodle but he's hardly here sometimes.

"Fine. How do you play?" I heard Murdoc say, sitting himself down and placing his beer between his legs. He grabbed the controller and turned it on. After he was signed in, I exited the game and he joined.

"Fuck, your on professional?" Murdoc looked at me, disbelieving. "If I'm going to help you, I am not playing on professional untill I learned the controls of this idiotic game."

"I don't know, yew may like the 'ame" I said, after clicking on amatuer and clicking on the first chapter. I was going to skip the cutscenes but Murdoc wanted to watch it. When the cutscene was over, it was time for the hardest challenge. Teaching Murdoc how to play.

"Okay now I'm playing as this chick so now what?" Murdoc kept making the character move back and forth rapidly.

"Her name is Sheva Alomar..." I said quietly, showing Murdoc the controls or at least the basic ones so far.

"I don't care who the fuck her name is but she does..." Murdoc licked his lips. "She does have a nice body..." Murdoc chuckled.

"Murdoc, this is a 'ame character, she 'ot in real 'ife." I said slowly. Murdoc laid back on the couch with me, taking a drink from his now semi-cold beer.

"No biggie, there's still more hotter chicks than her." Murdoc shrugged.

I only ignored him and went on showing Murdoc the control on how to shoot, reload, and go into inventory. After hours of showing Murdoc the controls and arguing, we finally were able to go to the marshlands.

"Wait, your driving?" Murdoc looked over at me.

"Yes 'cause I'm first player." I looked over at him. Murdoc gave me a sharp growl and hit the circle button to switch seats with me. I heard his character say something like to switch seats or something but I was recluntant to switch.

"I don't think this is a good 'dea." I barely pressed my finger on the button. Murdoc looked at me, angry and curled his fingers in to a fist. I was still recluntant . I saw and been in the same car with Murdoc and his driving skills... well let's say in the video 19-2000, I was scared. Murdoc raised his fist and I quickly hit the button and both of our characters switched seats. I felt pain on my right arm and looked over at Murdoc with a pain expression.

"Oh suck it up you big baby and tell me where to go." He said while driving the boat across the marshlands.

"Go where the blinking do is 'elling yew to go." I said, pointing at the mini-map on his screen. Murdoc squinted, trying to get a clear vision of it.

"I can't fuckin' see that!" He yelled, making me jump in the process.

" 'et closer the the screen then..." I mumbled quietly under my breath. Making sure and hopefully Murdoc didn't hear me. I only heard him struggle and growl as he tried to get to the destination. On the way to get all four pieces was a terrible experience ever. Yes I have died multiple times in a mission but up to 15 times! We were able to get all the pieces and continue our way.

"Well, that was easy." Murdoc said, taking another drink of his beer and throwing somewhere behined us. I just looked down at the floor, not believing what he just said. That was easy?! It took us a million tries just to get one piece! I wanted to yell that but I knew better. The front door creaked opened, and me and Murdoc looked to see who it was. Noodle went flying into the living room, smiling brightly. I couldn't help but share into her happiness. Russell soon came in afterwards, carrying groceries. I guess he noticed me playing the game again, because he rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen, putting the groceries up.

"D' didn't I tell you to stop playin the game?!" Russell said, but noticed also Murdoc playing as well, who sat there frozen with the controller in hand. "Oh now your in it too muds?" He asked, disbelieving. Murdoc rolled his eyes and dropped the controller on the floor, breaking to silence in the room. He stormed up to his room, ending it with a loud bang of his door. Russell looked back at me and I shrugged. Soon, Noodle came back and sat down beside me. I stared at the screen, having an idea come to me.

I looked at her with a big smile. "Ey, Noods, yew wanna play?" I asked. I already knew the anwser though. She smiled big, and grabbed the controller from the ground. She got herself comfortable beside me and was ready to play, her eyes trained to the TV in front us. I smirked and began playing again. I can tell you right now, that it was so much easier playing with someone who knew how to play and made it fun.

* * *

**Finally got this story done! Hope you peeps liked it! Until next time peeps!**


End file.
